In recent years, a straddle electric vehicle which incorporates as a driving power source an electric motor activated by electric energy stored in a battery has been developed. As a conventional example of a structure for mounting the battery in the straddle electric vehicle, it is proposed that the battery is fastened to the side surface of a main frame (see e.g., Patent Literature 1).